This application claims the benefit of Korean Application No. 2002-41617, filed Jul. 16, 2002, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor, and more particularly, to a monitor improved in a pivoting and tilting structure between a monitor main body and a base member.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional monitor includes a base member 201 seated on a horizontal plane such as a desk, etc., a monitor main body 202 to display a picture thereon, and a link member 210 to link the monitor main body 202 with the base member 201.
The link member 210 has a lower end supported by a pair of base brackets 204 and 206 fastened to the base member 201, to rotate in a forward and backward direction, and an upper end incorporated with the monitor main body 202.
Therefore, the link member 210 may be tilted against the base member 201 in an upward and downward direction, but the monitor main body 202 cannot be tilted against the link member 210. Thus, in the conventional monitor, the monitor main body may be controlled in height variation but not in a tilt direction.
Contrary to FIG. 1, there is a monitor in which the link member has a lower end incorporated with the base member, and an upper end rotatably combined to the monitor main body. Thus, in this conventional-type monitor, the monitor main body may be controlled in tilt but not in height.
As computer usage is rapidly spreading, use of the monitor is also rapidly increasing in demand. Thus, to meet various user""s tastes, there has been proposed a monitor which includes a monitor main body pivoted on a link member (i.e., capable of planar rotation), and an arm stand which is manufactured separately from the monitor and employed to support the monitor. Herein, a combining structure of such separately manufactured monitor and arm stand is regulated by VESA (Video Electronic Standard Association).
As described above, the conventional monitor is inconvenient for the user to control the monitor main body in its tilt, planar rotation, and height altogether. Further, the conventional monitor is not designed to be folded up. Thus, the conventional monitor is too bulky to store and carry.
Also, in the conventional monitor, the base member is designed to be installed only on a horizontal plane. Thus, it is impossible to install the conventional monitor on an inclined plane such as a wall, the arm stand, etc.
Accordingly, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide a monitor in which a monitor main body is controlled in tilt, planar rotation, and height, thus, maintaining the tilt regardless of the height control.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a monitor which properly adjusts a tilting angle of a monitor main body against a base member, and decreases costs to store and carry the monitor by decreasing the packing volume thereof.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a monitor in which a base member is installed onto an inclined plane such as a wall, an arm stand, etc., and more particularly, to provide a monitor which is easily installed onto various arm stands according to VESA.
Additional aspects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
The foregoing and/or other aspects of the present invention are achieved by providing a monitor including a monitor main body to display a picture thereon, and a base member to support the monitor main body. The monitor includes a link member having upper and lower ends rotatably combined to a main hinge provided in the monitor main body and a base hinge provided in the base member, respectively. The monitor also includes an auxiliary link member to connect the main and base hinges and disposed in parallel with the link member, being eccentric with the main hinge and the base hinge. The monitor includes a main bracket interposed between the monitor main body and the link member, and a pivot part to pivot the monitor main body upon the main bracket.
According to an aspect of the invention, the monitor further includes a monitor bracket detachably combined to the monitor main body between the monitor main body and the main bracket.
According to an aspect of the invention, the pivot part connects the monitor bracket upon the main bracket.
According to another aspect of the invention, the pivot part includes a first through hole formed through the main bracket, a second through hole formed through the monitor bracket, at least one washer provided between the first and second through holes, and a rivet inserted through the first and second through holes to make the main and monitor brackets pivot each other with a predetermined friction. The rivet is provided with a cable through hole through which a cable electrically connecting the monitor main body and the base member passes.
According to an aspect of the invention, the pivot part includes a pivoting angle restricting part to restrict a pivoting angle of the monitor bracket on the main bracket.
According to an aspect of the invention, the pivoting angle restricting part includes a pivot projection provided adjacent to one of the first and second through holes. The pivoting angle restricting part includes a guiding slot shaped like an arc, formed adjacent to the other one of the first and second through holes, to accommodate and guide the pivot projection to restrict sliding of the pivot projection.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the monitor bracket is formed with at least one through hole to be combined to the monitor main body, and a rear of the monitor main body is formed with at least one screw hole in correspondence to the through hole of the monitor bracket.
According to an aspect of the invention, the through holes of the monitor bracket and the screw holes of the monitor main body are designed according to VESA.
According to an aspect of the invention, the monitor bracket is formed with at least one first hook extended from an edge of the monitor bracket to be easily deposited on a rear of the monitor main body, and the rear of the monitor main body is formed with at least one first hook holder in correspondence to the first hook of the monitor bracket.
According to another aspect of the invention, the monitor further includes a base bracket combined to the base member to install the base member onto an inclined plane. The base bracket is provided with at least one second hook engaged with at least one second hook holder provided on the base member to be easily deposited on a rear of the base member.
According to an aspect of the invention, the base bracket is provided with at least one first combining hole to combine the base bracket with the inclined plane.
According to an aspect of the invention, the base bracket is provided with at least one second combining hole to combine the base bracket with the base member, and the base member is provided with at least one third combining hole in correspondence to the second combining hole of the base bracket.
According to an aspect of the invention, the second combining hole of the base bracket and the third combining hole of the base member are designed according to VESA.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the monitor further comprises a pair of first and second supporting brackets spaced from each other at a predetermined distance and fastened onto the base member. The base hinge includes first and second base hinge parts to rotatably combine opposite sides of the lower end of the link member to the first and second supporting brackets, respectively.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first base hinge part includes a first pin accommodating part formed on a first side of the lower end of the link member, a first pin supporting part formed inside the first supporting bracket, and a first hinge pin having a first end rotatably inserted in the first pin accommodating part and a second end fitted into the first pin supporting part. The first base hinge part also includes a first frictional spring interposed between the first hinge pin accommodating part and the first hinge pin, and having a force resisting rotation of the first hinge pin.
According to an aspect of the invention, the first supporting bracket includes a spring supporting part to protrude inwardly. On the spring supporting part is provided a torsion spring having an elasticity to act in an opposite direction to a downward rotation of the link member against the base member.
According to another aspect of the invention, the second base hinge part includes a second pin accommodating part formed on a second side of the lower end of the link member, a second pin supporting part formed inside the second supporting bracket, a second hinge pin having a first end rotatably inserted in the second pin accommodating part and a second end fitted into the second pin supporting part, and a first link supporting part incorporated with the second end of the second hinge pin.
According to an aspect of the invention, at least one of the first and second base hinge parts is provided with a rotating angle restricting part to restrict a rotating angle of the link member against the base member within a predetermined range.
According to an aspect of the invention, the rotating angle restricting part includes a pair of fan shaped grooves formed on the second side of the lower end of the link member, around the second pin accommodating part, to be opposite each other. The rotating restricting part also includes a pair of stoppers provided around the second pin supporting part of the second supporting bracket, and selectively engaged with the pair of fan shaped groove according to a rotating direction of the link member.
According to an aspect of the invention, the monitor further includes a pair of third and fourth supporting brackets spaced from each other at a predetermined distance and fastened onto the main bracket. The main hinge includes first and second main hinge parts to rotatably combine opposite sides of the upper end of the link member to the third and fourth supporting brackets, respectively.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the first main hinge part includes a third pin supporting part formed on a first side of the upper end of the link member, a third hinge pin having a first end fitted into the third pin supporting part, and a second frictional spring incorporated with the third supporting bracket and to rotatably accommodate a second end of the third hinge pin therein, with a force resisting rotation of the third hinge pin.
According to an aspect of the invention, the second main hinge part includes a third pin accommodating part formed on a second side of the upper end of the link member, a second link supporting part provided between the opposite sides of the upper end of the link member, and a fourth hinge pin having a first end incorporated with the second link supporting part and rotatably inserted in the third pin accommodating part. The second main hinge part also includes a third frictional spring incorporated with the fourth supporting bracket and to rotatably accommodate a second end of the fourth hinge pin therein, with a force resisting rotation of the fourth hinge pin.
According to an aspect of the invention, the second main hinge part includes a tilting angle restricting part to restrict a tilting angle of the monitor main body against the link member within a predetermined range.
According to an aspect of the invention, the tilting angle restricting part includes an arc cutting part formed on the fourth supporting bracket adjacent to the third frictional spring, a tilting restricting washer formed with a washer through hole and fixedly fitted on the fourth hinge pin, and a projection selectively engaged with opposite ends of the arc cutting part according to a tilting direction of the monitor main body.
According to an aspect of the invention, the auxiliary link member is provided in pairs and is rotatably combined to the first and second link supporting parts.
According to an aspect of the invention, the first and second link supporting parts are provided with a plurality of pin holes spaced from each other at a predetermined distance. Opposite ends of the auxiliary link members are provided with pin through holes to be aligned with the pin holes.
According to another aspect of the invention, a plurality of link coupling pins is inserted through the pin holes of the first and second link supporting parts and the pin through holes of the auxiliary members to couple the auxiliary link members with the first and second link supporting parts.